1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an apparatus to control movement of a computer cartridge. More particularly, the invention relates to an interlock for controlling power delivery to the computer cartridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The increased dependency on processor based machines, also known as computers, has resulted in a need for such machines to be serviced while performing regular functions. A typical computer system includes a main board, also referred to as a xe2x80x9cmotherboardxe2x80x9d, with a plurality of access ports adapted to receive computer modules to expand the capacity and functionality of the computer. The demand for reliability in computer systems has led to the development of computer systems that support hot swapping of computer modules, including cards such as a PCI card. This procedure allows a computer system to continue operating while a card is removed from the computer system or while a new card is inserted into the computer system. When one card is found to have a defective component or otherwise requires removal, the computer system can continue to function while the card is in the process of being removed, installed, or replaced. Accordingly, the process of hot swapping enables system components on any one of the cards to be removed, installed, or replaced without shutting down power from the computer system.
The process of hot swapping computer cards requires that power be removed from the card prior to removal from or insertion into the associated access port. Cards that are inserted into an access port using the hot swapping process are occasionally inserted into a carrier, also known as a cartridge. The carrier is inserted into the chassis of the computer system. Thereafter, an ejection lever for the carrier holding the card is closed and the card is seated into the associated connector of the access port. One problem associated with hot swapping computer cards is the inadvertent removal of the card carrier while the card is in operation. The current design of carriers does not provide a means to prevent extraction of the carrier from the module while the card is in an active state. When the card is removed or in the process of being removed while it is in an active state of operation, the power will not have been properly discontinued from the card prior to removal of the card from the access port and associated connector. Removal of the computer card from the access port while the computer card is operating can have serious consequences on the integrity of the card as well as operation of the computer system. For example, the system is likely to continue waiting on an uncompleted process involving the inadvertently removed card. Accordingly, the prior art systems provide the ability to hot swap computer cards without providing adequate safety measurements to ensure proper card deactivation prior to removal.
One form of securing a computer card is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,069,796 to Hastings et al. The xe2x80x2796 patent discloses a clamp for securing a card in an access port of a computer. The clamp pivots about a bearing adjacent to a top area of the access port. The clamp determines whether a power switch for the accompanying access port is activated. The clamp is designed to be depressed by an operator when the operator needs to access the access port. The act of depressing the clamp rotates the clamp and releases power from the access port. Similarly, when the clamp is in place, power is provided to the access port. Actuation of the clamp controls the provision of power to the access port as well as exerts a force on the surface of the card adjacent to the access port. However, the Hastings et al. patent does not provide a housing that is independent of both an actuation apparatus and the card to control placement of the card in the access port. Accordingly, the clamp in combination with the power switch does not provide the ability to control access and power to the card independent of exerting force on the card.
There is therefore a need for an apparatus and method for controlling access and power to a computer card by controlling improper actuation of a carrier for a computer card.
This invention comprises an interlock housing for a computer. The housing controls access and delivery of power to a computer component prior to removal from an associated access port.
A first aspect of the invention is apparatus including a housing for a computer that protrudes over an access port. The housing extends from a release device for a component within the access port an opposite end of the access port. A blade is provided to interface with a power switch for the access port. The housing preferably includes a first aperture adjacent to the blade to view a power indicator of the access port, and a second aperture to enable access to the component. An open position of the housing preferably places the switch in an off position, and a closed position of the housing preferably places the switch in an on position. In addition, the housing may include a latch to control movement of the housing. A release of the latch from a flange of the access port preferably enables an operator to actuate the housing and to control placement of the component with respect to the access port, and an engagement of the latch with the flange of the access port prevents actuation of the housing.
A second aspect of the invention is a method for controlling access to an access port of a computer. A housing is projected over the access port, and power is delivered to a component within the access port. The housing extends from a release device for a component within the access port to an opposite end of the access port. The housing may be moved away from the computer. The step of moving the housing away from the computer preferably removes power from the access port. The housing may include a latch for controlling movement of the housing with respect to the access port. The step of actuating the latch may include releasing the latch from a flange of the access port to control placement of the component with respect to the access port, and engaging the latch with a flange of the access port to prevent removal of the component from the access port.
Other features and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiment of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.